


Doin' it Like Sam Winchester

by MaraGiggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, Supernatural smut, reader smut, sam smut, sam winchester smut, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraGiggles/pseuds/MaraGiggles
Summary: Sorry not sorry for the unoriginal title, it matched with the challenge this fic is born of. Smut, of course, Dom!Sam if you squint, oral (female receiving), fingering, dirty talk, Sam saying ‘gotta get you ready for me’ because I swear to Chuck that would be the hottest thing ever to hear in RL and needs a warning of its own. Possible angst at the end but it doesnt last long. Sam being Sam. Did I mention the smut?





	Doin' it Like Sam Winchester

_Fuck this_ , you thought angrily, sitting back on your haunches as you glared at the evil that lay before you. Never, in almost two years of living in the bunker, had this happened to you before. The goddamn heating was broken, blasting pure hot air throughout the entire building. If the boys were home it wouldn’t have been an issue, however they’d left a week earlier for a hunt. A nasty cough had kept you home and bed-ridden, however now your cough was gone, and this heat was starting to really bug you.

With another angry growl you threw down your tools, deciding it was useless. Fixing things wasn’t your area of expertise.

Outside wasn’t much better, being the middle of summer. You had always hated the heat, but this was just ridiculous. You were actually thankful the boys weren’t home in a way. Walking around in your underwear offered you a little relief, especially when you found the heating in Sam’s room didn’t work at all.

“Oh thank god,” you muttered as you moved for his bed, delighting in the coolness of his room. It wasn’t cold, but it was a few degrees cooler than the rest of the bunker and better than sleeping outside in the shade. Sam even had a pedestal fan in the corner of his room. You knew he overheated a lot when he slept thanks to sharing dingy motel beds.

With the fan set on the highest setting and locked on you, you spread out on top of his covers and sighed. The sweat cooled with the easy breeze, your skin prickling with goosebumps as you finally began to relax. Within seconds you were passed out, back to the fan, light snores filling the room.

You didn’t hear the boys return until Sam found you in his bed. At first you thought you were dreaming. The room felt cooler now, the wind from the fan actually making you shiver as the bed behind you dipped. Warmth pressed up against your back then, and you sighed, pushing yourself back into it as fingers danced up your thigh.

When those fingers reached your hip you froze. You were wide awake now, and it wasn’t hard to work out who it was pressed up against your back like that. The hand came to a rest on your hip as he leaned in closer, his breath washing over you as his lips found the junction of your neck and shoulder.

“I didn’t know you felt this way, too,” Sam mumbled, fingers digging into your skin as he shifted closer. A small moan escaped your lips when you felt his jean-clad erection pressed against your ass. Sam chuckled as his hand continued its trail up, lightly tickling your sides before he stopped just below the strap of your sports bra. “God, you look so sexy. Finding you waiting in my bed like this… fuck, Y/N, the things you do to me…”

Now, you would be a big fat liar if you said you hadn’t thought of the younger Winchester this way before. You had spent many a lonely night with your hand between your legs, imagining it was Sam’s hand instead.

It was obvious Sam thought you had been waiting there for him. In all honesty, you hadn’t thought they’d be back so soon, hadn’t given any consideration to how Sam would react to finding you in his bed in just your underwear. If you had of known this is how he would react… well, you would have done it a lot sooner.

Not wanting him to stop what he was doing you reached behind you to grip the back of his head, fingers threading through his soft hair. Sam’s mouth returned to your neck, lightly nipping and sucking on your pulse point as he rutted against you from behind. Another moan flew past your lips as he moved higher on your neck, marking a trail to your ear.

“Tell me you want me,” he whispered softly, pulling the shell of your ear between his teeth and biting down lightly. As he spoke he forced his other hand beneath you, pulling you further back into his chest. “Tell me you want me as much as I want you.”

“I want you, Sam,” you said, pushing your hips back and earning a low growl that vibrated through his chest and into you. You meant to say more, but whatever you had planned fled your mind the second he rolled you over and crashed his lips onto yours.

You let him take control as his lips moved in sync with yours. Let him pull you under his firm body as his tongue slipped past your lips, invading your mouth to tangle with your own. For as long as you’d known him you’d suspected Sam had a bit of a dominant side, however imagining it and experiencing it for yourself were two totally different things.

Sam was all hands as he kissed you, like he was desperate to feel every inch of your body before he took the next step. His hands were rough from years of hunting, the sensation drawing another moan from your lips as he ran them up your sides torturously slow.

You yelped in surprise when he nipped at your bottom lip, a devilish grin on his lips when he released you. He sat back over your knees as his hands trailed back down your chest, careful to not actually touch your breasts. A whine left you at his teasing, his eyes roaming down your figure, his bottom lip pulled between his own teeth now.

“Fuck, you are so fucking gorgeous,” he all but growled, lust-blown eyes locking with yours again. A muffled grunt left him as he bared his teeth, and hot damn if that wasn’t the sexiest thing you’d ever seen. “The things I could do with you. To you. Shit, I hope this isn’t a dream.”

“What are you gonna do to me, Sammy?” you purred in a seductive tone, letting your hands slip beneath his shirt to explore his broad, toned chest. “I’m all yours. Take me, Sam. Make me scream your name.”

A strangled sound left Sam as he dropped down over you. He was panting heavily as he claimed your lips once more, all teeth and tongue as his hands practically ripped at your sports bra. He growled again when he realised there was no clasp, hauling you up by your wrists before tugging the flimsy fabric over your head.

As soon as your breasts were exposed to him Sam moaned, swooping in to latch onto your right nipple. Cradling his head against your chest you threw your head back and mewled at his ministrations. He lavished equal attention on each breast, his almost black eyes darting up to take in your pleasure every so often.

Desperate for more, you pushed him back enough to free your legs, climbing into his lap when he released your breast from his mouth. Sam gasped when you rubbed yourself along his crotch, his fingers digging into your hips urging you along. Then he growled as you started pushing his shirt up, letting your nails scratch along his skin.

As soon as his shirt was gone Sam’s hands found your thighs, and suddenly you were flying backwards with a squeal. Your back hit the pillows just as Sam pressed his knee between your legs to stop them from closing. Not that you would have closed them. Spreading your legs wide to allow him to slip into place, you reached up and pulled him back down to your lips.

Sam rutted against you like a mad-man, creating delicious friction that had your head spinning. His lips moved down your jawline to your neck, pausing long enough to suck a mark onto your skin. You moaned and pushed your hips up, resulting in a chuckle from Sam as he pushed your hips back down to the mattress.

Needy sounds left both your lips as you moved against each other, in no rush to take it further just yet. When Sam shifted his hips just right, the head of his cock brushed against your clit through his jeans and your panties. He pulled back from your neck with a wicked glint in his eye at your moan of delight.

“You gonna cum just from this, baby?” he cooed, his hands capturing yours and holding them above your head by your wrists. You sucked your lip between your teeth as he rocked his hips against you, watching you carefully for reactions. His eyebrows shot up, his lips parting slightly when you moaned again, his thick cock pressing right against your clit now.

“Fuck, Sam,” you managed to get out, your voice sounding wrecked already. “I need you.”

“Patience, Y/N,” he replied in a sultry tone, pulling back from you as you whined. He clicked his tongue as he slid down your legs, letting your wrists go in favour of cupping your full breasts. He sucked open mouth kisses onto the skin above the waistline of your panties. Panting heavily you ran your fingers through his hair, breath catching in your throat when he pulled your panties away from your skin with his teeth.

“Saaaammm,” you whined in a childish drawl, desperate for him to stop teasing and just fuck you already. He growled against your hip when you tugged on his hair, making him look up at you. “Fuck me. Please. I need you so bad its not funny.”

“If you want me then we have to do this right,” he replied smoothly, pausing long enough to lightly nip at your hip bone. “I don’t mean to brag, but I’m not exactly small. Gotta get you ready for me, beautiful.”

“Shit, Sam that was so hot,” you said as he chuckled, and you weren’t lying. The man himself was almost god-like in his beauty, but the very idea of having to ‘get ready’ for him was beyond exciting. He moved quicker now, looking and sounding as desperate as you felt as he all but ripped your panties apart to remove them. And you took your earlier thoughts back.

That was the sexiest thing you’d ever seen, and you could have come completely undone from that action alone.

“Damn, so wet for me already,” he mused playfully, running one thick finger through your folds lightly and drawing another breathy moan from your lips. When you bit your lip to hold back your moans, Sam grunted and pulled your lip free with his free hand. “Don’t. I wanna hear you.”

“Fuck, Sam!” you cried out as he dove between your legs, fingers spreading you wide for his tongue. It took him all of two seconds to find your clit and ravish it, your back arching off the bed and pushing you closer to his talented mouth.

Sam moaned along with you, seemingly enjoying eating you out as much as you enjoyed letting him. His moans only heightened your pleasure, fighting to keep your eyes open. You didn’t want to miss a minute of this, and you weren’t sure what was better. Watching Sam between your legs or feeling him between your legs. You cursed when his eyes met yours, a playful smirk on his lips as you tugged harder on his hair.

“Yes, right there,” you panted, propping yourself up on your elbow to watch him better. A string of curse words, coupled with his name left your mouth, urging him on as he flattened his tongue against you. “Fuck, Sam, I’m so-ahh-so close! Don’t stop-fuck-yes, YES!”

A scream with his name attached flew from your lips as he slipped a finger into your dripping core. He curled it quickly, finding your special bundle of nerves with the same ease with which he’d found your clit. You could feel your orgasm building by the second, your body jerking with pleasure as he pushed you closer and closer to the edge.

Your voice failed as he slipped a second, then a third finger in quickly, scissoring them inside you to spread you open. Your breath caught in your throat as the grip on your thigh tightened, hitching your left leg over his shoulder. And then he curled his fingers just right, and your world shattered.

“That’s it, gorgeous,” he purred, slowing the pace with his fingers as you rode out your high. You were a panting, sweaty mess when he finally pulled away, but you knew the night was far from over. Watching with hooded eyes, you fell back on the bed as Sam stood, slowly pulling his belt through the loops. “You have no idea how fucking hot you look when you cum.”

“Probably as good as you looked down between my legs,” you replied, your voice coming out more breathy than you’d intended. Sam’s tongue darted out to lick his lips as he dropped his jeans, his boxers going with them.

And you gasped at the sight of him. You’d always assumed his cock was as big as the rest of him, but hot damn… he was even bigger than you’d imagined. A new wave of arousal flooded you as he palmed his cock, a truly dangerous look in his eyes now.

“Hands and knees, sweetheart,” he rumbled, and you moved to comply quickly. You turned back to look at him as he climbed up behind you, that devilish glint in his eyes making your legs and arms shake in anticipation.

His hands smoothed up your bare back as he moved in close, his cock bumping against your ass cheeks. He trailed one hand down to your hip, gripping tightly as the other disappeared between you.

“You ready for me, Y/N?” he asked, voice dripping with barely controlled lust. Words failed you as you craned your neck to see him, nodding your head twice. Sam’s eyes darkened as he started pushing into you, your wet heat spreading around him. “Shit, you’re so tight baby. Tell me if I hurt you and we’ll stop, okay?”

“Don’t you dare stop now, Winchester,” you all but growled at him, pushing back and drawing him deeper into your heat. Animalistic, filthy noises sounded in his chest as he pushed in more, fingers now digging into your hips hard enough to leave bruises. You let out a wordless wail worthy of a porn star as he bottomed out, balls slapping against your clit as he paused.

Harsh and broken whimpers filled the air as the two of you paused long enough to adjust to the new feeling. Never in your life had you had a man as big as Sam, and you knew without a doubt no one else would ever be good enough after this. When the burn from being stretched so wide faded you pushed back on him to show him you were ready.

Sam took the hint and pulled out deliriously slowly, his unrestrained groans mingling with your wanton moans. By his movements and hesitancy to hurt you, you expected Sam to move slowly. So when he snapped his hips forward and buried himself to the hilt in your cunt once more you screamed. And were pleasantly surprised.

He set a furious pace, one hand winding in your hair, the other braced against your lower back to keep you bent backwards. Your hands bunched in the sheets beneath you as he pounded you, the sound of skin slapping skin threatening to drown out your needy sounds.

His name spilled from your lips with your cries, both hands moving to grip your hips tightly as he pulled you back to meet every thrust. Your pussy was going to ache tomorrow and you honestly didn’t care as he leaned down, his teeth sinking into your shoulder.

“Fuck, Y/N, I can’t hold on much longer,” he breathed in your ear, his voice sounding absolutely wrecked as his thrusts slowed a little. “Tell me you’re close baby girl. I need to feel you cum on my cock.”

“Shit, Sam, I’m close,” you told him, no lie in your words. That coil was building in the pit of your stomach again, winding tighter and tighter with each harsh thrust of his hips. At your words Sam pushed his weight down on you, forcing you to slip to your elbows as one hand snaked around to find your clit.

You reached behind you to tug on his hair as two of his fingers circled your clit, the barely there touch doing more to your body than if he’d gone right for it. He didn’t need to do anything else. One, two, three thrusts later you came, his name on your lips. Sam’s hips stuttered against your own, your walls milking him as he followed you into bliss.

Sam’s thrust slowed to a stop as your combined orgasms subsided, but he didn’t pull out of you right away. Instead, he followed your limp body to the mattress, his weight pinning you to the bed. It wasn’t until you whined a little that he moved, realising he was slowly crushing you.

“That was…” he breathed, rolling onto his back beside you.

“Incredible?” you offered, pulling your arms up under your chin as you watched him. Sam grinned and rolled to face you, slinging one arm over your back as he leaned in to place a chaste kiss on your lips.

“Incredible is definitely a word I’d use,” he said with a cheeky grin, tugging you closer as he did. “I gotta know though… why now? What made you come in here and wait for me like that? Not that I’m complaining or anything.”

“Honestly?” you chuckled, propping yourself up on your elbows to watch him properly. You didn’t miss the way his eyes darted down to your now exposed chest. “I wasn’t actually waiting for you. I didn’t think you guys would be home so soon.”

Sam froze then, his smile fading from his face as he pulled back a little. You frowned, tilting your head to the side as he sat quickly, then slid off the end of the bed altogether. Confused, and a little upset by his reaction, you rolled and pushed yourself off the bed to follow. “Sam?”

“I-I’m sorry, Y/N,” he stuttered, keeping his back to you as his shoulders sagged. “I didn’t – I mean it's not like-”

“Hey, Sam, stop,” you pushed, moving to stand in front of him when he bent to retrieve his jeans. He paused half-way, eyes darting up to meet yours. You had finally realised the reason behind his actions, and you sought to soothe him as he straightened slowly. “Just because I wasn’t waiting for you doesn’t mean I didn’t want this just as much as you.”

“And what is ‘this’?” he asked carefully, voice devoid of any emotion whatsoever. But see, you knew Sam, probably better than he knew himself, and you could see the pain he tried to hide. Remembering the very first thing he’d said when he’d found you in his bed, you lifted your chin and smiled, newfound confidence running through you.

“Hopefully not just a one-time thing,” you said slowly, reaching for his arms and stepping closer to his still naked body. A small smile twitched at his lips as your fingers danced lightly up his arms to his shoulders. “I like you, Sam. I like you a lot more than just a friend. If… if you want, then ‘this’ could be a lot more than sex.”

Your squeal of surprise was muffled as Sam wrapped his arms around you and literally dipped you backwards for a romantic kiss. When he pulled back his smile was so big you swore he was going to split his face in half.

“Oh I definitely want that.”


End file.
